


Collection

by freakyleinchen



Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A cat - Freeform, Christmas, Death, Gen, Poetry, Wookie mention, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakyleinchen/pseuds/freakyleinchen
Summary: This has now evolved into a collection of several (currently two) poems





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently wrote this poem in my Communication Skills class together with three friends. We were pretty proud of it so I decided to post it here. I don't normally write poetry so please forgive any grievious mistakes.

It was cold and dark  
When a lonely cat was startled by a bark  
Death was strolling through the night  
Sowing misery left and right  
He searches for the frail and old  
And leaves them stiff and cold  
He takes a person’s heart  
And tears whole families apart  
But what was surely not dead yet  
Was the startled black cat  
It jumped right into Deaths way  
And he said: “It is your turn today.”  
But our little cat just purred  
And let Death stroke her fur  
She was not scared at all  
So Death let down his wall  
Now he had a friend by his side  
And she followed him until she died


	2. Christmas Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short poem we composed in my Communication Skills class. I post this with full permission of the other people who worked on this. As it is an original work the poem does in fact belong to us (everything expect the wookies. Those belong to someone else)  
> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave some kudos or a comment :)

Late at night we looked at the stars above  
Our apartment was full of peace and love  
Outside it was so cold and softly snowing  
While inside the candles were all warmly glowing  
For Santa’s plate we baked some cookies  
My sister even made some for the Wookies  
Everybody got a little candy cane  
But all the sugar made the little ones insane  
To the sky rose a lovely christmassy scent  
But the lights went out: Bob forgot to pay the rent


End file.
